Practice Room Quickie
by gingerspice12
Summary: This is for Brittany-snodes who wanted a practice room quickie. Sorry for all the mistakes! I did this super fast because I wanted to have it posted as soon as possible! Hope you like it!


Practice Room Quickie

Chloe watched as the last of the girls filed out of the practice auditorium. It had been a very intense and stressful rehearsal. Towards the end, Beca decided to get to work on finishing the set list while Chloe helped show the girls some of the choreography.

Chloe couldn't help but get distracted a few times while trying to teach the girls their steps. Beca just looked so hot while she was mixing. She loved how the DJ bit her lip when she didn't like something she had come up with, and the redhead always thought it was so cute how Beca would then huff and click her mouse or hit the back space with force, frustration clear on her face. _Absolutely adorable,_ Chloe thought.

The cute and adorableness soon turned to fucking sexing very quick though.

After saying goodbye to all the Bellas, and locking up the doors Chloe walked back to the practice space with the intention of convincing Beca to hurry and pack everything up so they could get home and have a much needed shower together.

However, the sight she walked up to had her stuck in her spot and her jaw dropped just a little bit.

Beca had her laptop on top of the piano and she had her forearms resting on the top as well. The angle of her body as it leaned against the piano accentuated her curves and her ass was sticking up in the air slightly. Chloe also appreciated the younger girls back, as her shoulder blades bulged and her muscles tensed in the tight shirt.

Chloe needed Beca. Screw going home. Screw the shower. They could do that later. Plus, they've had sex in the auditorium before and it was one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Now, her hunger for the other girl increased tenfold and she needed her DJ right now, or she was going to explode.

As she walked to the piano she made sure to sway her hips just a little bit more than usual and she was ready to put on her playful, sexy voice because she knows how wound up it makes the brunette.

"Becaaa, you know practice is over right?" Chloe said placing a hand on the DJs back and rubbing up and down it, making sure to slip her hand under the clothing to meet smooth warm skin.

"Mm yeah just a few more minutes" Beca said keeping her eyes on the screen and not even flinching at the other girls touch to her back.

Realizing this approach wasn't working, Chloe decided to move closer to her girlfriend and placed her elbow on the piano rested her chin in her palm and leaning in putting her face right up close to the side of the brunettes face.

"Baby, we have the whole place to ourselves. Don't you want to take advantage of that?" she whispered as she rubbed her nose against the brunette's soft cheek trailing it down her face then up her jawline and leaving a kiss on her neck just below her ear.

She felt Beca shiver, but the DJ was too focused to answer the question. This annoyed the redhead a little bit because Beca normally never can resist her. On a regular day Chloe would be able to just give the brunette a look and that was it. But today Beca is going to make her work for it.

Noticing that the brunette wasn't wearing her headphones at the moment, Chloe took this opportunity to take the DJ's soft ear lobe between her lips and tugged on it. This was one of Chloe's favorite things to do to get her girlfriends attention, because it always annoyed Beca so that made Chloe want to do it even more.

She continued to lightly tug, but eventually she took the skin between her teeth and bit it softly with a smile on her face.

Nothing. Not a swat to the face. Not even a grunt.

Frustrated, Chloe stalked over to the mini stage they had set up and she sat down on the edge. She looked over to Beca and kicked her legs up and down and back in forth hoping her girlfriend would notice her. Nothing.

She stood up and started doing the most ridiculous dance she could come up with. Nothing.

She pretended to crawl like a cat going after its prey. She even hissed at Beca, but nope that didn't work.

Finally giving up Chloe plopped down hanging her legs over the edge of the stage and laid down closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

She was surprised when she felt hands spread her legs open and then slide up her thighs. With a smile on her face Chloe opened her eyes to see Beca standing between her legs and looking down on her with a loving gaze.

"I thought you were ignoring me…" Chloe pouted and linked her fingers with the hand that was rubbing her side.

"I was pretending to ignore you because I wanted to see how far you would go. You're really cute when you're frustrated." Beca said as she lowered her body to rest her stomach against Chloe's and trap the redhead hand that was in hers above her head.

"Well you're really hot when you're mixing…" Chloe said as she wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist pulling her body on top of hers and gripping the back of her neck pulling her down for a kiss.

Their tongues started to battle and their kisses were rough and full of need. Beca started to kiss down Chloe's neck as her hands slipped under her shirt and starting pull it up, but she felt hands stop her movements.

"No baby, just make it quick! I need you right now!" Chloe begged pushing Beca hands down to her jeans.

Beca quickly unbuttoned and slipped the jeans off her girlfriend before she roughly grabbed behind the red heads knees yanking her closer. She stepped back between the older girls legs and felt them wrap back around her. She leaned down to whisper in the ginger's ear while her left hand started making it way down the girl's body, "You want it fast huh?" she asked.

"Mhm please baby. Fuck me."

Not having to be told twice, Beca shoved her hand in the other girls' underwear and hummed when she was met with wetness. "Mm you're so wet. Is this for me?" Beca playfully asked as she slipped one finger in feeling the redhead body jolt.

"Ohhh shit more! Yes, fuck you're so hot. You have no idea what you do to me." Chloe said gripping the back of the DJs neck lacing her fingers through chocolate locks.

Fulfilling the request, Beca added another finger and started pumping hard and fast. She felt Chloe's other hand move to her back pushing her shirt up so she could scratch down it.

"Oh my god baby that's so good I'm already close" Chloe said between pants.

The DJ added another finger now plunging three fingers deep into her girlfriend. She was pumping so hard and fast that her arm was getting tired and she could feel sweat roll down her face.

Chloe noticed the sweat that trickled down her girlfriend's neck and she couldn't help herself as she grabbed the top of the DJ's shirt that rested on her collar bones and pulled it down roughly managing to scratch the brunette's chest and she leaned up to lick the sweat that started at her chest then licked up her neck.

When she reached Beca's face she met her lips with a fierce open mouthed kiss that strangled the moans that were now coming out. She was right on the edge and it only took a few more thrusts for the redhead to reach her orgasm. But Beca didn't stop her movements right away.

"Ohhhh Beca! Mm oh my god baby! Oh shiiit baby!" Chloe screamed as Beca sent her over the edge a second time.

Beca collapsed on top of her girlfriend and rested her face in the crook of her neck where she laid sweet kisses against the soft skin.

"Mm I love you." Chloe said as she kissed the side of the brunettes head as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and squeezed her legs a little tighter around her girlfriend's waist.

"I love you too. Sorry for ignoring you. But it was worth it wasn't it?" the DJ said with a smirk as she looked up to meet the redheads eyes.

"So worth it, but you haven't seen nothing yet. Just wait till we get home…" Chloe said with a wink.

They hoped none of the girls were at the Bella's house because they were definitely going to be making some music with their mouths in the shower when they got home.


End file.
